


Silent Night

by geminiangel



Series: 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: whispers... no...





	Silent Night

Dec 12: Silent Night

It was the silence that woke him, he decided. No raspy breath in the night. He closed his eyes, it wasn't right. He had spent over five years getting used to the raspy breathing in the night. Worried that every night would be their last.

Since their first Christmas as a couple, this had been their routine. Drifting to sleep in front of the fire and tree, on the eve before Christmas Eve, him cuddled back against the hard chest, possessive arms around him. It was cold without the arms and the chest.

"Hey, you." A playful swat landed on the back of Jethro's head. "No morose thoughts. Pitt is monitoring my lungs well and I can still outrun you in qualifying." Tony stepped over Jethro putting a leg behind him and starting to wiggle back into the space between the couch back and Jethro. He dropped a kiss on the back of the neck. "Never leaving, ever. Hit the head, got a drink and turned on the oven."

"What time is it?"

"About five-thirty. We can steal a couple hours, yet." The gang was coming to their house for the annual get-together this year. It was only their second time hosting. Tony smiled as he laid his head on Jethro's. Their house. He still loved to repeat that to himself. "I made sure the timer's set on the coffee maker."

"Mmm... coffee..." Jethro felt himself drifting off. Warm, held tightly and the sound of Tony's breathing.

"Love you." Tony relaxed on his own way to dreamland.

"Love you, too." Jethro slurred.

"What did you get me for Christmas?"

"Have...to wait..." Jethro smirked.

"Darn..."


End file.
